Poems
by XXXlove hurtsX
Summary: all of my poems in order from the past 2 years up until now.
1. Deaths Sweet Sublime Kiss

**Death's Sweet Sublime Kiss**

Walking with my infantry at night.

Trying to liberate countries in sight.

Staying awake with all my might.

Waiting for the first sign of daylight.

A gunshot is the first sound.

My comrade's bodies litter the ground.

I load my riffle for the final round.

A bullet pierces through my chest.

Survival will be the final test.

Watching the planes fly above me in the sky.

I'll watch them as I slowly die.

I feel blood on my hand.

Time slips by like grains of sand.

As I lay alone in this furan land.

My life is the enemy's demand.

As I lay on the cold damp grass. In the sky the airplanes pass

The sound brings back memories, but alas. I know this sound will be my last.

I try to move but find I cannot, so I think about the joys that life has brought.

Yet, when I think of things I sought, has my life been amounted naught?

The sunlight brings a brand new day.

Yet. Here alone on the grass I lay.

Ding I know there's no way I can live to see another day.

Watching the planes fly above me in the sky,

I'll watch them as I slowly die.

My one regret is this:

To leave behind the one I'll miss.

I think of him as I slowly reminisce.

As I accept deaths sweet sublime kiss.


	2. questions that make you think

**Questions that make you think**

Can you fly with a broken wing?

Can you using without a voice?

Can you get hurt without pain?

Can you see without sight?

Can you hear without sound?

Can a person live once they lose their will? Or are they just the walking dead?

Can you walk the right path while in a trance?

Can you see through an illusion if there was never one to begin with?

Can you be lost once you know your way?

Can you believe with no hope?

Can you die alone with some one next to you?

Can you love when your lonely

Is it possible to explain the meaning of life?

Can any one figure out all your secrets?

Can you burn to death with no scars left?

Can you solve an impossible mystery?

Can someone read my thoughts?

If forgotten can you remember?


	3. Mini Poems

**This Pain**

This pain is my own

This pain is invisible

It's because of this world.

Corrupt and hate, using and abusing.

Save from this life I live and let me be born a new.

**Sorrow**

My soul is cold as snow.

Its all because you gave me this sorrow

**I know her ****(I modified a quote for a book I read)**

I know by her step that:

By fire I will fly.

By air I will see.

By her I will show no fear.

I will stay by her side until I shed my last tear.

**Possibility**

I know the kind look in your eyes,

U know that adorable smile,

And I know the way you act.

How is it possible that you just snapped, you became psychotic?

You attempted to kill me, but did you know that I was secretly waiting for death?

You were my life, my source of hope.

Now your gone and I'm all alone again.

**Delusional**

I'm alone, stuck in a never-ending dream.

Please don't leave me, your all I have left.

Don't leave me alone.

If you do I'll lose my soul, my heart, my life.

**Invisibility**

I wish I was invisible that way I wouldn't feel the way I do now.

I'm here; I'm real just like you.

So why does everyone feel the need to make me into someone else?

To you I'm a freak, a mystery, full of lies, and hate.

Did you know I hide behind my world full of lies to protect myself from all of you?

**Heart~Broken**

You played with my heart.

But you're the only one I could ever think about.

You're the only one I fell in love with, but you hurt me, you broke me in two.

Yet you were all I had.

You cheated, and used me.

It was your fake smile, your sparkling killing eyes that killed me.

You toyed with my heart to get to someone else.

"That's it I'm through with love and I give up."

**Stuck In a dream**

In the beginning we were stuck in a dream.

Now you blame me for all the mistakes I made.

It was perfect, now your gone.

I stare at the ceiling thinking I hate myself for ever trying.

Its clear now, you were never needed.

We were floating over fire, now that all the screaming is gone I am loving this life without you.

**Forgotten memories**

I cant feel anymore, stuck in a an nightmare.

Forgotten memories all lost in pain and tears.

Should I end it?

Or is it possible to keep living?

No one helps and no one can understand.

I'm the only one in my little world.

**When The Clock Ticks**

If I could turn back time maybe I wouldn't have made the mistakes I've done.

If I could turn back time then maybe my life wouldn't be such a mess.

**???**

do you know what its like to be scared of your own home?

Or what its like to feel mentally hurt by your families foolish mistakes?

Do you know what its like to be hurt so bad that you gave up?

Or what its like to feel so alone it kills you

**Clouded Daze**

Lying on the ground surrounded by shadows.

I feel regret pierce my heart as I reminisce on the past.

I imagine the person I lost so long ago.

And I relies this is finally my last.

As I lay staring at the stars I can finally stop on the remorse .

Lying on the ground surrounded by shadows.

On the cold damp grass I feel nothing but fire.

Alas this is finally my last.


	4. Acknowledgement Of The two soldiers

**Acknowledgment of the two soldiers**

Locking in her feeling there's no way she'll tell him.

Through his foolish actions he tells her what's on his mind.

A stubborn attitude hides all her regret.

Sincerity shows within his smile.

Irritation resides within her determination.

Questionable thoughts dig deep within his mind.

His answers are locked in her heart.

Only there's on problem.

She can't tell him, and he's no longer there.

Inside a casket lies the body of a young solder.

Standing upon a grave, beautiful young lieutenant hides her tears.

He promised to keep her safe.

She never acknowledged the thought.

He'll never be there again.

All she feels is regret.

Both knew, both never told.

True love is harsh to the to Mafioso soldiers.


	5. Blissful Path

**Blissful Path**

Walking in abyss, I stop and stare at the path in front of me.

The path looks so peaceful.

But if I walk it will I no longer be shrouded within the dark?

If this is real then I shall never sleep.

But if this is all a dream I shall never wake.

Iv'e never seen such dark beauty before.

You come beside me.

We walk this path hand in hand.

Walking in bliss we stay on this path for eternity.

It's so peaceful.

The cloud of abyss and distress no longer lingers over me/us.

Alas we are free, and together shall we be.

Forever and eternity


	6. Too Much Trust

**To Much Trust**

What's it like to live your life caring for every one around you, when know one cares for you?

Do you know what it's like to live your like with no one watching?

Or what its like to help ever one around you an all the do is use you for anything and everything.

Well I do, its still like that.

But now…it's different…

He found me.

And he's just like me.

He cares and trusts, and got used and abused just as I have.

It led to lush.

And became everlasting love


	7. PAssionate nature

**Passionate nature**

Crystal whit petals covering the ground.

A girl dressed in red.

A prideful young man dressed in black stands before her.

With the cool wind blowing through their hair.

Nature all around them.

A sweet taste can be found within the air.

Looking at each other, within our minds are flashbacks of what we sought.

Their lives are perfect, nothing is at naught.

Passion and romance shines dimly though the trees.

A ring is placed on her finger, it sings a beautiful melody.

Looking at each other both know there is no way that it's a felony.

Looking onto one another's eyes, they steal each others heart.

Keeping each other worm and safe they shall never part.


End file.
